Acceptance
by Sandiya
Summary: If you've read Gone, this is the prequel. ^_^ If you haven't read it, this two-part story is about life, death, and acceptance. Takeru and Kari are by themselves, at the seaside. Please read/review.


If you've read my latest story "Gone", you were probably wondering what happened to TK. ^_^ Well, a lot of people did. I never really thought about it, but I got to work and I finally finished this prequel.  
  
This is his story.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
...Acceptance...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The rushing waves ran onto the sand.  
  
Kari Kamiya gazed out at the horizon, sitting in the sand with TK Takaishi.  
  
His chocolate eyes were dancing, shining as brightly as a sun's ray. Her light brown eyes glistened, staring at the reflecting blue of the sea.   
  
Fourteen year old Kari said, "It's amazing being out here. I wish the others were here to see it with us."  
  
T.K. gingerly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and chuckled. "I had enough trouble getting Tai's permission for this trip away, and now you want everyone else nearby?"  
  
Kari smiled awkwardly at his touch and replied, "Well, you know how it is these days. Everyone's on rocky terms, anxious about their own lives, and it's rare that we all get together. We've got to do it more often."  
  
TK nodded, understanding her concern. "Yeah... but you know, Kari, sooner or later we'll all reunite again. It's inevitable; we've been through too much to just drift away from each other."  
  
After a pause he continued, "Let's get the most out of today without our worries for once, Kari! Worrying gets you absolutely nowhere, so let's stop it now!"  
  
TK Takaishi laughed, his eyes sparkling in excitement. "Let's swim, Kari. Last one in the water's a worry wart!"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he jumped up, ran off the shore and dove into the freezing water.  
  
Kari Kamiya giggled quietly, but inside she had a sinking feeling. It was uncomfortable to breath with her throat being raspy, so much that several coughs spurted. Once more she felt weak, as usually happened at this time of day. A dizzy spell overtook her brain, and a nauseating odor corrupted her sense of smell. She laid her head between her kneecaps and waited for it to pass, then lifted her head up in earnest.  
  
TK surfaced from a distance, turned around, and waved to Kari, completely missing her episode. "Come on in, Kari! The water's great!"  
  
She smiled weakly, determined to not ruin TK's day with her recurring problems. The petite girl kicked off her shoes and approached the gleaming water. Before entering, however, she noticed a white van into the parking lot of the beach. She swerved around and her mouth dropped opened in surprise. "Tai?!?"  
  
"Yeah, sis! Some of us wanted to get together and join you two! You know, to see how you were doing!" He stopped in mid-sentence, pointing out to the sea in plaintive horror.  
  
A singular foaming tide was rising, enormous and powerful. Before TK could react, the had crashed over his head, and from what Kari could see, swept him into a cave adjacent to the other shore he had arrived at.  
  
Everyone and everything seemed to slow down except for the cruel water, which for all Kari knew could have killed TK already with its unmerciful jabs, blows, and hits.  
  
Kari never felt more helpless than at that moment, her feet suddenly turned into lead. All she could do was scream his name, all she could fathom was that her life was going under.  
  
Sora, having practiced chasing a ball all day, ran over and wrapped her arms around Kari, hauling her back to shore. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO, SORA, NOW!!!! I GOTTA SAVE HIM... TK!!!!!"  
  
Tai, instead, dove into the water, swam as far as was safe to go, and searched for the lost blond. But the search was futile...the sea had sucked him under.  
  
Takeru had disappeared into thin air, no sign of his presence anywhere.  
  
The coroner noted his passing away as an accidental death at sea.  
  
More coldly known as drowning.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
A year later...  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The rushing waves ran onto the sand.  
  
Kari Kamiya gazed out at the horizon.  
  
But this time, her TK only existed in her memory, living in her heart and soul.  
  
It had taken so long to forgive the sea for its treachery... and to forgive TK.   
  
It sounded silly now, Kari noted. But he never did say "I love you", the words Kari once desperately wanted to hear.  
  
But they were just words, words that many say without thoroughly thinking of the meaning behind the common saying. A sentence many say without care, conviction, or consideration of any lasting effect.  
  
TK was different though. He had left her with something special and everlasting, something received fewer times than the quote, "I love you".  
  
TK had -showed- her that he loved her, so many times in the Digiworld...and it was only after crying over his immediate death for thousands of nights that she found she understood.   
  
She dropped her finger onto the sand and spelled out letters into the grainy surface.  
  
Kari finally finished her message on the grainy, moist ground. She lifted herself off the ground, gave a soft weak smile, then slowly dragged herself away.  
  
All of a sudden, the navy blue tide rushed onto the sand again, but did not dare touch the sacred words she had written.  
  
It read:  
  
"I know, TK. I know."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Gomen to fellow TK fans ^_^;;...second time I killed him...third time mentioning him dying... I like the guy, really! I guess I just make him go through this for the sake of the story.   
Was this sad? o.O I sniffled...but that could just as well be my pneumonia as sadness...  
  
~Sandiya~ - I dedicate this to Sachiko, my totally kakkoii pal, who's writing a Digi-series for mesa! ^_^ Arigatou, baka-chan and sayonara!  
  
P.S. Please read "Gone" if you haven't yet! ^_^ S-e-q-u-e-l-'-s out! And to the ones who have read it...did I do okay with this prequel? Did I answer the question okay?  



End file.
